1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple electrode assembly for use in connection with EKG machines. The multiple electrode assembly has particular utility in connection with bioelectric monitoring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple electrode assemblies are desirable for providing an electrical connection between a patient's body and monitoring equipment such as an EKG machine. A multiple electrode assembly, as opposed to a single electrode assembly, is attractive for a number of reasons. Only half as many assemblies are required to attach a patient to multiple pieces of equipment. This means that less time is required in an emergency situation to attach the patient to the monitoring equipment. There is less patient discomfort since fewer assemblies are attached to the patient. The placement of fewer assemblies also leads to a reduced cost.
The use of adhesive multiple electrode systems is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,480 to Minogue discloses an electrode assembly. However, the Minogue '480 patent does not have an electrical isolation perforation, and has further drawbacks of lacking an electrical isolation slit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,545 to Stratbucker discloses an anisotropic adhesive multiple electrode system, and method of use that provides a bioelectric interface. However, the Stratbucker '545 patent does not have an electrical isolation perforation.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,004 to Zenkich discloses a dual element electrical connector that produces an electrical connection with a body. However, the Zenkich '004 patent can not be used without the additional circuitry required for a test mode and a variable resistor, nor can it be manufactured as inexpensively because of its additional complications of circuitry for a test mode and a variable resistor.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,125 to Kelley et al. discloses a universal electric cardiogram sensor positioning device and method that positions sensors on the human torso. However, the Kelly et al. '125 patent does not allow the user to place only one sensor, and has the additional deficiency of being limited to usage only in electrocardiograms.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,671 to Mahoney discloses a multiple ECG electrode strip that connects an ECG measuring device to a patient. However, the Mahoney '671 patent does not allow the user to place only one electrode, and has the additional deficiency of not having multiple electrodes per pad.
Lastly, United States Pat. No. Des. 429,337 to Sanfilippo discloses an electrode that connects an electrical device to a body. However, the Sanfilippo '337 patent does not have an electrical isolation perforation, and also lacks an electrical isolation slit.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a multiple electrode assembly that allows bioelectric monitoring. The Minogue '480 patent, the Stratbucker '545 patent, and the Sanfilippo '337 patent make no provision for an electrical isolation perforation. The Kelly et al. '125 patent and the Mahoney '671 patent do not allow the user to place only one electrode. Finally, the Zenkich '004 patent cannot be used without the additional circuitry required for a test mode and a variable resistor, rendering it more expensive to manufacture and more complex to use.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved multiple electrode assembly that can be used for bioelectric monitoring. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the multiple electrode assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of bioelectric monitoring.